


The Wolf's Wolf Cubs - A Geralt of Rivia FanFiction

by determined_dreamer



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Actual Smut, Danger, F/M, Implied Smut, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, Witcher FanFiction, threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determined_dreamer/pseuds/determined_dreamer
Summary: This the story of how one princess found her life changed by one man..Geralt of RiviaDisclaimer - I do not own Geralt of Rivia or any other of the Witcher characters. I own Princess Emma and my ideas only.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	The Wolf's Wolf Cubs - A Geralt of Rivia FanFiction

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the newest trailer for the upcoming Witcher Netflix series, I’ve become mesmerized with Henry Cavill as Geralt of Rivia (aka The Witcher) and decided to write this. 
> 
> Not fully sure where I’m going with this, and my knowledge of the Witcher universe is limited (read part of ‘The Last Wish’, eagerly anticipating the Netflix series and have an ex who has read the books and played the video games. 
> 
> So please do feel free to help a girl out, and slight spoiler alert I do plan to introduce other characters like Roach (Geralt’s horse), Ciri and Yennefer into this in later chapters. Also, as always please do leave feedback if you enjoy this, it really means a lot to me

"Forgive me for being forward my lady, but something tells me you are thinking of someone special." Lady Carina remarked as she brushed the hair of her mistress, Princess Emma. 

Emma giggled and smiled as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror she was currently sitting at.

"You read my mind, Carina, I am indeed thinking of someone extraordinary, or as you say, special." 

It was true, her mind was occupied by thoughts of a man, and one man in particular. Geralt of Rivia. The monster hunter known to common folk as the Witcher. 

Tonight Emma's father was hosting a great feast in his honour. A way of thanking him for slaying a beast that had been plaguing the land for quite some time.

"Would that person be Geralt of Rivia by any chance?" Carina teased, a playfulness in her voice.

"Correct again, there is something about him that draws me in like a moth to a flame and when father announced he was to host a feast in his honour my heart practically leapt for joy." 

"You shall have to tell me all about it tomorrow, but now you must dress my lady. The feast is soon and I doubt your father would be pleased if you were late." 

With that said Carina finished brushing Emma's hair and styled it into a bun, before helping Emma to dress into a floor-length, midnight blue gown with intricate gold flowers embroidered into it and topped off with a golden circlet. 

When she was done Emma turned to her friend and her handmaiden. 

"I must say Carina you always know how to help me look good and of course, your loyal service and kind friendship are both treasured in my heart greatly," Emma remarked 

"I am glad I could be of service to you, now go. I am sure you don't want to keep your father and his guest of honour waiting."

Taking one last look at herself, Emma then smiled at her friend once more and left her chambers, heading down the hallways and stairwells of the castle until she reached the banqueting hall, where she was greeted by her father, the king.

"Ah, there you are my daughter, come, come. The feast is about to begin." Her father beckoned her when he saw her. 

She did as she was told and took her place at her father's side. The chair to his right was empty, as it had been for the past ten years since her mother died and although she loved her father, not a day went by when she did not miss her mother. 

After taking her place at the high table and a servant had poured her goblet of the finest wine, Emma's eyes wondered around the room. Servants, guards, various members of the royal court came into view until she found him. 

Sitting between two gentlemen she did not recognise...Geralt of Rivia. She would recognise his shoulder-length snow-white hair anywhere. 

For a moment their gaze met, for he too was looking around the room, looking for her. The Princess that had caught his eye when he had first visited the court of the king to be briefed upon who or what the king wanted him to slay. 

However, the moment ended no sooner had it arrived, because the king tapped his goblet of mead with his fork, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. Standing up the room went silent and he spoke

"Friends, family, loyal subjects and members of the royal court. We are all gathered here tonight to honour one man, and one man alone. Geralt of Rivia. He has slain the great beast that plagued our lands and because of him, we can all sleep safer and more soundly in our beds tonight. A toast. To Geralt of Riva." 

"To Geralt of Rivia." Everyone coursed merrily in unison as they raised their goblets of wine, mead and ale in unison to the Witcher. 

Though Emma's heart was particularly filled with pride and she smiled at Geralt before taking a mouthful of wine. 

Having raised a toast to the witcher, the king prompted feast to begin and with these words servants began to bring out platefuls of food. 

During the night everyone ate, drank, talked between themselves, though Emma soon got tired of the diplomacy and took her leave, venturing out onto one of the many balconies of the castle and sighed. 

It was not as if she did not enjoy her life inside the castle walls or love her father or reject the notion of her ruling the land someday, it was just it could all be too much sometimes. Part of her longed for a life out on the road. A life of adventure, staying in taverns, exploring the big wide world. 

"I hoped I might have some time alone with you, and it appears as if my wish has been granted." A male voice pulled her from her thoughts. 

Emma's heart fluttered to see Geralt approaching her. 

"It has indeed, what I can I do for you this evening Witcher?" She looked up at him, for he was considerably taller than she was, and of a much broader, more muscular build.

Not doubt from years of training, all of the potions he had drunk that gave him unrivalled powers and of course, slaying monsters and other evil and foul beasts for a living. 

Oh yes, she knew all about Geralt and who he was. 

Now at her side Geralt laced an arm around her and pulled her close to him, catching her off guard. He could feel her heart rate quicken against him. 

His golden eyes took in her form, he had only seen her from a distance but now, here he was standing with her in his arms. Her fair toned skin, her deep brown eyes, chestnut brown hair. 

Geralt had met and knew his fair share of women but this one. This one intrigued him. 

There was a silence before he spoke again,

"Forgive my intrusion princess, but I am entranced by you. There is something about you that.." 

"That what.."

"Makes me want to ravish you, worship the very ground you walk upon, to set your soul alight in a way no other man can." He confessed. 

Emma swallowed, her breath hitched inside her. She had no idea that Geralt of Rivia felt this way about her or any man for that matter. 

There had been men who had caught her eye over the years, but none of them quite in the same way as he had. 

"So do it. My father is otherwise engaged and long have I dreamt to learn what is like...to kiss someone." Emma's voice was soft but something inside her was crying out for him, for passion, for a connection between her soul and his. 

Geralt stared into her eyes, placed a hand upon her cheek and without another word between them, sealed his lips against hers. 

At first, she was frozen in the moment, but then she allowed herself to return the kiss. Slowly at first, but it did not take long for it to deepen and as they pulled away for air a few seconds later, they grinned at one another. 

"Would you like me to continue this in your chambers?" Geralt offered, a twinkle in his eyes 

Emma nodded. She wanted more. Much, much more and tonight was her night. She was not sure if it was the wine she had been drinking, or the effect the witcher had on her, or even a bit of both but she was suddenly feeling brave. 

Taking her nod as a yes, Geralt took her by the hand and let her lead him up to her chambers. 

Emma deliberately took the passageways that were rarely used, so the two of them would not be caught and once inside her chambers, Geralt shut the door and kissed her again. This time, pinning her against the wall and kissing her first on the lips and then on her neckline.

Emma let out a gasp of delight. 

"I told you I wanted to ravish you, Princess." He whispered hoarsely 

"I want you Witcher and I want you now." She encouraged him. 

"Consider it done my lady." He smirked. 

The two of them then wasted no time in undressing each other, until they were wearing little more than their undergarments. 

That was when Emma first saw it. His chiselled torso that bore the scars of his experiences, his wolfs head pendant hung around his neck, and down below his cock that bulged through his pants. 

Though she had little time to take all this in, as the next thing she knew, he scooped her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed, before climbing on top of her. 

"Now, before we go any further if you need me to stop then you do so understand?" 

Geralt might be a master assassin, but he was no monster it came to women. Unlike the sort of men he had encountered on his travels. The sort that liked to drink and have their wicked way with women for fun. 

"I shall. Though I'm not experienced at this sort of thing." Emma told him. Not daring to take her eyes off him. 

Geralt smirked. 

"Well then, allow me to show you and I am honoured to claim your virtue as mine." 

"As I am honoured to give myself to you Witcher." She smirked back 

With that said Geralt then collided his lips with hers and took great pleasure in showing her just how he made love. 


End file.
